prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/IMPORTANT: Hyperactive Year Ending Address
Community, a grand need has arisen. Restrain your fear; though you know the main concept of this via title, seeking comfort is a task simple to be executed. Does this apply for both sides of us (you and I) - I fail to disagree. The current moment of you opening this document should neither depress nor alarm you, neither in similar ways emotionally burden me devising this. However, it did in other factors. Although displeased, I still believe that the new alteration that is the focus of this letter will assist in the Wiki’s growth. ''' '''How, you may question? I have made sure that my choice will not fail the community when they need it the least, yet it is for its greater good. You have all done so well without me heavily active as much ever since March 2019, the month of agony appeased by all of your increased help. I praise you for persisting with your brilliant work for so long, you were all the strong metaphorical pillars to support the weakened metaphorical roof of our community. I believe that in your help, you may all be able to manage this maintenance task without supervision. Reasons for retiring at the moment are at a peak high. Though I understand you group attitude towards this as a whole, I will not waste your valuable time making meaningful contributions and edits by explaining the myriad pool of reasoning behind my third major leave. This current leave is far more dire than the last two. I am afraid that spelling the cause out would rather disgust you all instead of the intended effect of making you all know me better (oh goodness, I ACTUALLY just said that :/ ). For I am just a freshman, I have survived through the best of my youth, sauntering through it without paying the painfully heavy mental consequences yet to be unleashed in upcoming STEM education. “Help me” is the message my brain screams to convey, but “thank you for your support, community” is one I prefer to use over the previous quote. I congratulate you on all you have done to make the community great and worthwhile, yet also express my extreme gratitude for the maintenance, effort, and life you have sacrificed for the community’s greater good. Presence on the community will not be forever gone, I may return every at least once monthly in frequency to create contributions if possible. Though I may still remain a Bureaucrat, being able to maintain the community at proper standards would be difficult. Like Gale said, “Best of luck, I’m counting on you.”...I will leave the rest for all contributors to decide, will you either contribute to improve or to do otherwise? ---- If you couldn’t read that, here’s the simple spiel: I’m ending the time I’ll be active daily, so I’m saying this so you don’t have any anxieties over it. I’m sad about it, though. Though I will leave for weeks at a time, I hope you can do well recording updates and everything that’s pretty much needed around here. I know you were able to do it well in the past, so I’m counting on you all to help the community far better than how I kept it up in the beginning. Though you can feel free to call me over at anytime for something huge like a project, I won’t be around for minor activities. I have a large amount of work to do already IRL, so I believe it’s best to leave at this time so no more trouble is to be caused between us. My final wishes are to REMAIN with my role, NOT to be demoted, and NOT to be blocked either like over a year before. I can still be effective here no matter how little I edit a month. I hope this helps you get a clearer vision of the Wiki’s future - remember, I rest much of my duties now on you all that I can be gone for over a week at a time. I apologize for any inconvenience(s) I have caused all of you, if I did by making this statement. ~friend BTW I’m changing my username tonight Category:Blog posts